Ends of the earth
by caz caz
Summary: Ron and Hermione. nuff said :D please enjoy.  apologies for any typos or if there is any rubbish spelling :D


Ron and Hermione oneshot. It's my first Harry Potter fanfic and it's a bit suckish so please be nice! :)

Carrie x x x x x x

* * *

Ends of the earth

"Oh for goodness sake Ronald!" Hermione yelled, after Ron had dropped another hint about him wanting her to write his essay.

"What? What am I doing now?" Ron asked a look of false confusion on his face. Hermione knew he was faking, he knew exactly what he was doing.

"I am not writing your essay for you. You should learn to pay attention in Transfiguration. If you did you might understand the essays we get given!" She shrieked back at Ron, causing him and Harry to stare at her in utter shock.

"Whoa Hermione calm down!" Harry interjected. He too had been staring at some parchment with only the essays title written on it.

"Harry, please stay out of this." Hermione said in a stressed tone.

"Don't go having a go at him! He's only trying to get you to calm down!" Ron snapped at her. Hermione narrowed her eyes dangerously, causing Ron to look down sheepishly.

"Oh, why should I calm down? I am sick of you always asking me to help you with your homework! Well not this time Ron! I'm going to bed!" She slammed her book shut and gathered her things together before storing off towards the girl's dorms.

"Honestly, what's her problem?" She heard Ron's voice vaguely above the slight chatter in the common room. She froze, her right eye twitching slightly in anger. Her arms seem to go dead, as she let her book fall to the floor in a loud thump.

She turned slowly, glaring at Ron, who stared back, his mouth hanging open slightly. "My problem, _Ronald,_ is my friends are completely useless!" She screamed at him, gathering many horrified yet intrigued looks from other Gryffindor students.

"I'm not useless." Harry protested in a small voice, pouting slightly, earning him a filthy look from Hermione.

"Yes you are Harry, just not as much as him."

"God Hermione, all this drama over homework? What's wrong with you?" Ron said, which clearly wasn't going to make the situation any better.

"What's wrong with me is I can't get any peace to do some homework, cause you to always manage to find me and constantly pester me until I do yours too." Hermione said, her voice shaking slightly as she tried not to scream at him.

"Yeah well our homework's hard; we need someone clever like you to help us." Ron chuckled.

"Oh no no no Ron, don't think that you'll get off easy by using 'Hermione's so smart' card because it isn't going to work this time!" She laughed humourlessly at his pathetic attempt.

"You know what, I don't care, go to bed if you're going." Ron huffed, sitting down with his back to her.

Angry tears welled up in her eyes as she picked up her things, trying to ignore the looks that she was getting from her peers. She paused as she stood up, changing her mind about going to bed. She ran out of the Gryffindor common room, intending to go to the place other students, particularly Gryffindor ones, only went to if they absolutely had to. The Library.

She sat down at a table, isolating herself in her safe place. She stared down at her essay; she only had a few words to go. "Well this was pointless." She sighed, finishing her essay in about a minute. She leant back in her chair, twirling a wavy brown lock of hair between her fingers.

"I'll say." A voice cut through the silence, as Ron stood there, leaning against a shelf.

"What do you want Ronald?" Hermione sniffed, and Ron looked slightly hurt. Hermione felt a pang of guilt, then a warm feeling of joy. He had come after her.

"Hey I'm sorry about the homework thing. I don't take stress well and with our OWL's coming up and all that—"

Hermione cut him off "I don't take stress too well either. I do more subjects then you Ron, so I can't always be there when you need help. You and the bloody boy who lived, or whatever it is they're calling him, need to learn to do things yourself. I mean what do you ever do for me? I don't get the same recognition you and Harry do. " She looked sadly at her knees.

Ron looked slightly ashamed. "Hermione, you know I'd do anything for you right. I would walk to the ends of the earth to make you happy. You know cause then I'd be out of your way." He smiled encouragingly, and Hermione reluctantly laughed.

"That wouldn't make me happy."

"What?" Ron looked genuinely confused this time. Hermione smiled.

"Because I don't want us to be apart." And with that she leant forward, and kissed Ron on the lips. He didn't pull away, only moved closer, wrapping his arms around her waist, and standing up, lifting her onto the table. Hermione draped her arms over his shoulders, as he moved in closer, kissing her passionately, running his fingers through her hair.

She lightly grasped his hair, her heart beating in her ears. She relaxed more with his every touch. He dragged his mouth down her neck, making her tremble slightly. He broke away, leaning his forehead against hers. She looked into his hopeful eyes, forgetting the anger she had felt towards him earlier.

"Are you cold?" He asked thoughtfully. She replied with a small nod, and Ron removed his jacked and wrapped it around Hermione. She slipped her arms in the sleeves and zipped it up. It was a bit too big for her but she snuggled into the collar of it. It smelt like him. Safe and warm.

He put his arm around her, squeezing her slightly. She couldn't remember a time where she had been happier.

She looked up at him and sighed "Come on Ron, I'll help you finish your essay."

"No thanks. I can finish it. Well...I need to start it...but I can finish it...eventually"

Hermione laughed. "Oh for goodness sake Ronald."

Fin.


End file.
